


don't let go

by catmilla



Series: what i never knew i always wanted [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, gross tbh, parent!hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: part 3 of the parent!hollstein au. this takes place back when laura was pregnant with grayson and she finds a device where she and carm can connect with the baby a little more. and in typical laura fashion, she gets dramatic about the future.





	

Carmilla got home from a long day at work and expected to see Laura’s smiling face on the couch when she walked through the door. Except she was nowhere to be seen. But her car was here so she must be around somewhere.

Carmilla figured she must be taking a nap since she’s been a lot more...lazy recently, so she quietly made her way back to the bedroom. She peeked her head in and saw Laura sitting up against the headboard with headphones in, her eyes closed, and...her shirt lifted up to uncover her stomach that had some sort of gadget fastened around it.

Carmilla studied her through narrowed eyes, “Laura?” Nothing. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her, “Laura?” She plucked one of the buds out of Laura’s ear causing her to jerk forward and open her eyes.

“Oh, hey.” Laura smiled at her, sitting up a little straighter.

“Hey,” Carmilla chuckled, “So uh, should I ask? Or is this something Raggedy Ann suggested you do for the baby?” She gestured to whatever Laura had on her growing stomach.

Laura giggled and shook her head, “No, silly,” She shifted to her side and was feeling around underneath herself and the blanket before humming and handing Carmilla another pair of headphones, “Here.” She handed them to her as she plugged it into the other jack on the device.

Carmilla looked a little confused but put them in anyway as Laura put the other one back in her own ear. As soon as she did she looked over at Laura who was smiling widely at her.

“Is that-?” Carmilla didn’t finish asking the question but Laura nodded.

“I asked Perry if she could run and get a few things for me at the store and she came back with this ‘digital prenatal listening system’, saying she thought we would enjoy it,” She explained, “The box says you can hear little hiccups and when they kick and stuff too.”

Carmilla just silently kept listening to the fast, steady heartbeat of their baby. She had heard it before when they go to doctor appointments but there’s something different about hearing it alone in their own bedroom.

“I was um, I was getting sort of antsy with all the lame desk work I’ve been assigned at work and Perry suggested I come in here and listen to the heartbeat and try to relax a little bit,” Laura said quietly, “It worked.” She said, still smiling.

Carmilla obviously always thought Laura was beautiful but there’s something about the glow of pregnancy that does her even more favors. Especially when she smiles.

Carmilla turned her attention to her stomach. She was just about six months along now, since she herself wasn’t a very big girl her stomach wasn’t _super_ big but she’s convinced she looks like a house already.

Anyway, Carmilla reached out and pressed her hand gently along the side of her stomach, since the device was in the way. After a moment she received the response she was looking for, the baby kicking against her hand. She and Laura looked at each other and chuckled, it seemed like he did that every time she touched her stomach now.

Laura looked back down and rubbed against the other side of her stomach, “We made that.” She smiled proudly.

“Technically-”

“ _Technically_ nothing,” Laura interrupted her, “We did a lot to get here and so maybe some doctor’s helped but _we_ did it. We made a baby.” She was _still_ smiling. Carmilla would think her face was frozen at this point if she felt like she could stop smiling too.

“Are you just now figuring that out?” Carmilla teased.

Laura narrowed her eyes and shook her head, “I think we should talk more about names.”

“I’m telling you already, I am still not naming our son after your father.” Carmilla said.

“Carm!” Laura sighed, “Whatever, what about Nicholas?”

Carmilla’s face scrunched up.

“Thomas?”

Frown.

“Joseph?”

Bigger frown.

“Cadence?”

“What?” Carmilla verbally responded.

“You weren’t into the more traditional names so I thought I’d go for something more out of the box.” Laura explained.

“Still no.” Carmilla shook her head.

“Well do you have any ideas?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shrugged, “What about something like Aiden or Grayson or-”

“Grayson?” Laura interrupted her.

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“I like that one.” Laura grinned.

“Yeah?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah,” Laura nodded, “I still think we should wait to see him before making an official decision but I really like that one.”

He kicked again.

“I think he likes that one too.” Carmilla smiled.

Laura sat silently, listening to the heartbeat for a few moments before the low battery light came on. She sighed and turned it off, taking it off and setting it to the side before looking back at Carmilla with a sort of dreamy look on her face.

“I’ve always wondered what a male version of you would be like.” She said.

Carmilla snorted, “I guess we’re gonna find out won’t we?”

Laura’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, he’s gonna look like you and the hot donor guy we picked!”

“Yeah?” Carmilla was confused.

“He’s gonna be such a ladies’ man oh god,” Laura panicked, “The girls will be all over him and he’ll get his girlfriend pregnant when he’s like sixteen and-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Carmilla interrupted her, “First of all, that was painful to hear as a lesbian coming from a lesbian. Second of all, what the hell do you think I was doing in high school?”

“I’m just saying _if_ he is straight,” Laura rolled her eyes, “And I don’t know! I didn’t know you in high school. But you were just as hot back then, how do I know you weren’t a ladies’ lady yourself?”

“Sweetie, you’d be surprised at how many girls were _not_ into girls at my school. Not even me.” She frowned.

Laura rolled her eyes again, “You’re completely missing my point.”

“Even if I was that doesn’t mean that’s the way he’ll be,” Carmilla pointed out, “Children are the way they are because of how they’re raised and I don’t know about you but I’m pretty confident in our ability to raise our child in a home full of love and care.”

“Teenagers like to rebel.” Laura pointed out.

“Oh you’d know a lot about that wouldn’t you?” Carmilla teased. Laura wasn’t amused, “I think we have a few years before we need to worry about that, cupcake.”

Laura took a deep breath, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Do you always have to be so dramatic?” Carmilla asked softly.

“I’m not.” Laura pouted.

Carmilled grinned and leaned forward to kiss the pout off her face, “Yeah yeah.”

Laura hummed happily now, “Carm?”

Carmilla was snuggling up against her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders now, “Yeah?”

“Will you do me a favor?”

“If it involves leaving the house then no.” Carmilla answered jokingly.

Laura huffed, “No I just want a glass of chocolate milk,” She said, “A big glass.”

“What’s the magic word?” Carmilla asked.

“I have your giant baby inside of me.” Laura said.

Carmilla laughed quietly, “I suppose that answer suffices.”

Laura hummed and grinned, “Thank you, beautiful wife o’mine.”

“Yeah yeah, cutie.” Carmilla kissed her temple before she got up. So maybe Laura’s dramatic tendencies and desire for all things chocolate have increased tenfold since she got pregnant but Carmilla wouldn’t have it any other way.

She loved her not really so tiny anymore wife and her tiny little son inside of her. She loved her little family. And she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> so i work in the baby department at work a couple days a week and stumbled across this thing and in typical me fashion i read the box and was like...what if hollstein!!!??? and since i already have a parent!hollstein au to play with i went ahead and decided to write it real fast :)
> 
> so i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! also if you have any suggestions you'd like to see me write in this universe dont be afraid to shoot them my way! either in the comments or you can shoot me an ask on tumblr :) (@elisebaumans)


End file.
